


Family Comes First

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Community: daily_deviant, Consensual Infidelity, Incest, Infidelity, Multi, Quickies, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, being watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: Albus knows when his boyfriend and his sister sneak off for a quickie. He doesn’t plan on getting caught watching, but he doesn’t really mind when James decides to help.





	Family Comes First

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the July prompts at Daily Deviant. Um. Honestly, I should’ve just labeled this as James/Albus/Scorpius/Lily and been done with it, as the only actual semi-static relationship in it is Al/Scor, but well, I tried to stick to the on-screen pairings. Go ahead and assume they’ve experimented with almost any other permutation though. I’ve assumed as much anyway!

“Hey, little brother.”

Albus goes stiff as James lays a hand on his shoulder, as hot breath whispers against his ear in soft words. Albus had carefully made certain to sneak away unnoticed, so he could be alone. He has his flies undone, pushed wide enough to show the bulge in his underwear. The door in front of him is cracked so he can peek through, where Lily Luna quickly strips her shirt off, baring perky tiny tits that are more than half nipple.

Albus licks his lips, doesn’t respond. Tries to pretend that James isn’t there, hasn’t caught him.

James presses close behind him, hands on Albus’s hips, fingers curled around the sharp bone as he nudges under the waistband of Albus’s underwear. “Looks like our little sister is about to get a nice fucking from your boyfriend’s thick cock,” James whispers. “Looks like you’re not surprised.”

Albus could cast a privacy spell so he could talk to James, but that would go both ways and he wants to be able to hear every sound from the couple on the bed. The low oof as Scorpius falls back, his long pale hair covering his face. The soft laugh as Lily Luna straddles him, grinds her hips down on his, chest pressed forward in offering for Scorpius’s mouth.

The low breathy whine as Scorpius closes his teeth around Lily’s nipple, bites down.

“Fuck, they’re hot,” James whispers. “But you know that. You’ve fucked them both.”

Heat rises, flushes under the surface of Albus’s skin. He shivers, tilts his head back, bares his throat. He doesn’t say a word, just waits and is rewarded when James nips at his earlobe, then bites the soft skin under his ear. James sucks a mark on Albus’s throat, and Albus struggles not to make a sound.

Lily slides backwards, drags Scorpius’s trousers and pants down in one go, while Scorpius yanks his shirt off and tosses it to one side. Lily stops long enough to wriggle out of her knickers, tossing them at Scorpius before she hikes up her skirt and straddles him again. Scorpius’s cock is thick and hard, and Lily sinks down onto him, their union hidden by the folds of her skirt.

“They’d best be quick, before Nana finds them,” James murmurs against Albus’s skin. “We’d best be quick ourselves.”

“Fuck me,” Albus breathes, and he pushes his jeans down.

“There’s my Al.” James shoves a hand into Albus’s pants, sliding down the back, finger stroking over his hole. Albus whimpers when James presses in; he’s still slick from the way Scorpius fucked him just before they left for the Burrow.

“Did you know?” James asks, and Albus whimpers softly, pressing back against two fingers now. “Did you know Scorpius was going to fuck Lils?”

“He told me,” Albus whispers. “He told me everything. Where. When. So I could watch.”

“Nice.” The sound of a zip being yanked down, then James is pressed against Albus’s back again, his cock thick and heavy where it presses between the cheeks of Albus’s bum. Albus’s breath hitches, and he shifts his stance, widens to open up for James.

_Fuck_. He still aches from Scorpius, but it feels fucking brilliant when James shoves in and Albus takes him straight to the hilt until he’s seated balls deep.

On the bed, Scorpius twists Lily’s skirt, dragging it up to her waist, baring her bum as she slides up and down his cock. He has one mouth on her tit, suckling at the nipple as she shudders against him.

“Scor, oh fuck, Scorpius.” Her head falls back, body arched as he presses one finger against the tight pucker of her bum. Her fingers clench on Scorpius’s shoulders, and she cries out, biting her teeth against the sound.

Lily sounds so good when she comes.

“He’s got good endurance to hold off through that,” James murmurs. “I swear she’s ripped the come right out of my body she clenches down so hard.”

Albus jerks his hips, reaches for James’s hand and wraps their fingers together around his dick. “Shut up and fuck me,” Albus whispers. They don’t have long.

James pushes Albus’s hand away, murmurs a spell to coat his fingers with slick lubricant as he hurriedly strokes Albus’s cock. Albus sways between fucking into James’s fist and fucking himself on James’s cock.

His gaze stays glued on Lily and Scorpius.

Scorpius sits up on the bed, moves to the edge. He helps Lily rise off of him, his cock still thick and wet, standing upright when she’s gone. He turns her ands she sinks down over him again, straddling his legs, her back to his chest. She falls back limp as he twists a nipple with one finger, his other hand reaching between her legs, rolling her clit with a careful touch.

Her skin is flushed red, the freckles standing out brightly, as he shifts his hips, fucking into her hard.

Scorpius nips at her throat, flicks at her skin with his tongue.

When he glances at the door, meets Albus’s gaze, Albus almost comes on the spot.

Scorpius grins, whispers something in Lily’s ear, then quickly gets a hand over her mouth to muffle her shriek. She grinds down on him, grabs his hand and presses it harder to her clit. She fucks him frantically, the muffled words _fuck, yes, please, fuck, yes_ audible despite Scorpius’s hand.

“He’s going to fill her up, isn’t he?” James murmurs, and Albus nods. Scorpius’s hips stutter, and he’s close, so fucking close.

“They went upstairs!” Dominique’s voice in the distance, footsteps approaching. “I’ll get them. You know how Al and Scor are.”

Albus grunts as James thrusts harder, faster. James tightens his grip, rolls his hand over the head of Albus’s cock.

Lily’s breathy whines are louder now, and Scorpius groans her name.

“They’ll be down soon enough.” Rose, probably with Dominique on the stairs. “Honestly, Dom, do you really want to find them? Oi! Boys!” she yells out. “Quit trying to swallow each other’s tonsils and get your arses down here. It’s time for Mira’s cake and if you think Victoire won’t throw a fit about you missing her firstborn’s first birthday, you’ve got another think coming!”

“Now.” James slams into Albus, rocking him against the wall, driving deep until Albus sees stars. His cock jerks, and Albus closes his eyes, groans loudly as he spurts, unable to keep the sound in.

Lily’s scream is muffled, while Scorpius moans her name. When Albus opens his eyes, he can see the thick fluid dripping out of Lily as Scorpius gently lifts her off his cock.

James is last to come, his fingers dug into Albus’s hips, head bowed against Albus’s back.

“Fuck, Al,” James whispers, kissing his shoulder as he fills him.

“Oh, honestly, Victoire, let me just go get them and we’ll all be gathered momentarily.” Molly’s voice rises, fond and a little irritated at her eldest grandchild.

“Nana’s coming.”

James steps back, flicks his wand and helps set himself and Albus to rights as Albus does up his fly. He doesn’t look at the door, knows Scorpius and Lily can take care of themselves. When James nods at the stairs and heads further up with nearly silent footsteps, Albus girds himself to meet Molly at the landing.

She stands halfway up, hands on her hips looking at him. “Albus Severus Potter, what have you been getting up to?”

“Scor wasn’t feeling great, so he came up for a bit of a lie down,” Albus lies easily. It’s always a risk, lying to Molly Weasley, but out of all the cousins, he’s the only one ever able to get away with it consistently. “I was going to check in on him, but didn’t want to bother him. I’m sure he’ll be down soon.”

“Hmph. And have you seen your brother?”

Albus shrugs one shoulder. “Flying? Probably out on the pitch with Lils. You know how they are about Quidditch.”

“There are times for brooms, and there are times for family,” Molly says firmly. “And right now, this is time for family.” She gestures, and Albus obediently follows her down the stairs. “You be sure and go find your brother and sister and make sure they know, family comes first.”

Albus bites his lip, nods carefully. “Family comes first,” he echoes.

He wonders if there’s actually enough time that family can come again, before it’s time for birthday cake, but he suspects that there’s no way they’ll be quick enough this time round.

Perhaps later, family can come last, too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
